


Smile

by RoseyR



Series: Yandere! Haru [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Blackmail, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Chef Nanase Haruka, I may have made Makoto a bit psychotic, M/M, Makoto hates Haru, Makoto isn't so nice in here, Murder, Sorry Not Sorry, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Nanase Haruka, Yandere, Yandere Nanase Haruka, anti-Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: It wasn't Makoto's fault that he came to be like this, Makoto blames it on society, he blames it on the people around him, he blames it on God himself. So it wasn't Makoto's fault that he likes killing little creatures, but if he ever sees that stalker, Nanase Haruka one more time, he's thinking of killing his first human being...if you can consider Haru a human in the first place.





	1. Hello Little Friend!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I made this...I don't know if I'll regret making this, but here's the reason. I notice there has been a few yandere Makoto stories out there...but I thought...why not a story where Makoto doesn't act like the nice cuddly person he is, but a cold-hearted person with a need to kill anything cute. I didn't want to make a yandere Makoto story, I wanted to make a story where Makoto is mentally troubled and likes hurting animals, and it's not because he's doing it for the person he loves, but to satisfy himself. So yeah...this is it.
> 
> You all might hate me for turning the sweetest guy from the show into this, but hey...I like some edgy stuff, so why not.
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning, there are a lot of violent graphic stuff in here, especially animals being killed, there will be times where you might actually hate Makoto or Haru in this as well, so if you don't like stuff like that or hating the two main characters, then I advise you all to not read and enjoy something else I've made that is more light-hearted. Thank you! enjoy!**

In all honesty, it wasn't really Makoto's fault he was like this.

"M-Makoto...is that blood?"

It really wasn't his fault that he likes doing this as a hobby. If he never gotten lost in the woods for five days and was force to kill that rabbit to survive, then maybe he would have turned out alright.

"Makoto...why would you squish that bug so violently like that?"

If Makoto didn't kill that rabbit, he would have probably starved, he would have probably be eaten by a wolf or bear.

"Makoto...put Mr. Whiskers down and I-I'll call your parents..."

Of course...if a bear or wolf did come and found Makoto in those woods, he'd probably kill them just like the rabbit, then he'd eat their meat and use their fur to keep himself warm during the night.

"Makoto! Put the knife down and don't hurt the raccoon!"

Still, if he never gotten lost in those woods during his family camping trip, and if he wasn't starving for five days, he wouldn't have ended up like this. He wouldn't have killed that rabbit. If anything, he would have befriended that rabbit, which he did on the first day he was lost, but as hunger started consuming him the next day, he knew he had to. He was worried that he was never going to be found. His parents were never going to find him. He was going to die in those woods. So of course, while the rabbit was sleeping, Makoto picked up the heaviest rock he could find and bashed the poor creature in the head.

He watched the blood splatter everywhere. He saw the blood splatter on the rock. He saw the blood splatter on his face, on his hands, on his clothes. He saw the rabbit die before his very eyes.

He wasn't sad about it though, he wasn't mortified. He felt satisfied. He got something to eat, and in a way, the blood help hydrate him a bit as well. He didn't mind killing the little white rabbit that he was so nice to on the first day he became lost. He didn't care. He didn't care anymore. He thought his parents abandoned him. He thought that no one was going to find him. He knows that it's survival of the fittest, and to do that, you either eat or be eaten, and Makoto wasn't going to die.

When Makoto finished eating the rabbit, he thought of finding more. He thought if he showed the same kindness he did to that rabbit, then the rabbits would think he was harmless, but as soon as they get near, he would kill them. What was worse about that plan though was that he wasn't going to kill them for their meat, he would kill them just for the fun of it.

However, Makoto's parents and the police finally found him. Makoto felt his mother's loving arms around him. He saw his father crying tears of joy. He felt his parents carry him out of the woods. He saw the other rabbits looking at him, judging him for the crime he has done...no...for the crime he thought of doing to them.

Makoto thought that it was over. These thoughts would leave, but unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen. He was walking home with his mother, but they suddenly saw a car hit a dog. He and his mother stood there in silence. His mother shocked and sad for the poor creature, Makoto feeling that same feeling he got when he killed that rabbit. He smiled. He wanted to get closer, see how much blood came out of the dog, but his mother pulled him away and they continued heading home.

"Makoto...please don't kill the rat...we'll just capture him and release him outside."

"...Why? It'll come back inside again...it's better to just kill it."

"Why do you want to kill it so badly?"

"...Because it's fun!"

The first time his parents knew something was wrong was when Makoto stared at his fishes that the fishermen won for him. Instead of him looking at them with affection, they notice he was staring at them very oddly, almost violently, as if he wanted to take them out of their fish bowl and watch them die from the air.

Then it happened.

"Why...why would you kill your fishes?"

"...They were going to die anyways..."

Makoto knew they were going to die because the fisherman died the day before. If the fisherman died, then the fish will die. Even if it was going to happen then...he thought he'd end the process already. Even so, when his parents told him about his fisherman friend, he didn't look sad. He didn't care.

He wasn't satisfied with a human dying, he much rather prefer seeing little creatures die in front of him. With humans...he knew he would be caught if he hurt a person, besides...human beings were smart...they would probably find a way to escape and hurt Makoto instead, and Makoto didn't want to deal with that. At least with animals, they are too stupid to understand Makoto's intent, especially when he gives them his sweetest smile.

"...Makoto dear...what happened to that little white cat that always waits for you on these steps?"

So really...it wasn't Makoto's fault he was like this...it really wasn't...but that doesn't mean he'll stop. He enjoys it too much.

"Hi...I'm Makoto...I'm not going to hurt you little guy...here...you want something to eat?" Makoto said to the cat. The cat walked over to Makoto, not afraid of him at all. The poor creature was unaware of the knife hiding behind his back.

* * *

"Do you have your clothes?"

"Check."

"Snacks while you take the train?"

"Check."

"...You medication?"

"I made sure to take one today and put the rest in my bag," Makoto said.

"Good...now please Makoto...I...I do want you to be independent and live on your own while you're in Tokyo...but please...don't do anything...bad," Makoto's mother begged him.

"Don't worry mom, I'll make sure to take my medication and not harm any living creature," Makoto said.

"I know dear...I just...I know you just graduated college...but are you sure you want to fully move to Tokyo?" Makoto's mother asked.

"Yes, I have friends there...they know about my problem, so they'll take good care of me while I'm living over there," Makoto said.

"Alright...if you have any problems, call me or your father," Makoto's mother said.

"I will mom," Makoto gave his mother his sweetest smile.

"...Okay honey," his mother smiled and kissed Makoto's cheek.

"Call me when you arrive, okay," Makoto's mother said.

"I will," Makoto said. Makoto's mother smiled and went back to the kitchen to finish wrapping up Makoto's lunch. "...Nosy bitch," Makoto said under his breath.

"Big brother big brother!" Ren and Ran exclaimed as they ran towards Makoto.

"Hey you two, what is it?" Makoto said as he patted their heads.

"We want to give you this before you leave," Ran said.

"Yeah yeah, it's a drawing of our family together," Ren said.

Makoto looked at the drawing and smiled. "Thank you, I'll be sure to keep it in a safe place." Makoto said.

"You'll call us everyday, right?" Ran asked.

"I promise," Makoto said.

Ren and Ran smiled and hugged their big brother. The hug meant nothing to Makoto.

"Alright you two, you better let Makoto go, especially since he'll be a full grown adult now," Makoto's mother said as she handed Makoto his lunch.

"You really didn't have to make me lunch mom," Makoto said.

"Of course I do, especially when you're still a bad cook. Do us a favor and either learn how to cook, or find a partner that does know how to cook," Makoto's mother giggled. Ren and Ran laughed, and Makoto faked his laugh. He hated them so much.

"Okay, the car is packed and ready to go, let's go Makoto, or else the train is going to leave you, not that we don't mind having you around a bit longer," Makoto's father said.

"Coming dad," Makoto said.

"Goodbye Makoto," Makoto's mother said.

"Bye mom," Makoto said.

"Bye Makoto-nii-san!" Ran said.

"Bye!" Ren said.

"Bye you two," Makoto hugged his mother and hugged his siblings. He walked out of the door. "...Spoiled brats," Makoto muttered.

"What was that Makoto?" Makoto's father asked.

"I said I'm going to miss Ren and Ran. I'm going to miss this place," Makoto said.

"I know, but Tokyo," Makoto's father whistled, "it's a big city you know."

"I know dad, but I can't make a living if I stay with you guys forever," Makoto said.

"I know, just...make sure you keep taking your medicine and everything will be fine," Makoto's father said.

"Don't worry dad, I haven't killed a cat, dog, or squirrel for five years now, I'm fine now," Makoto said.

"...Good," Makoto's father smiled once he saw his son's smile. "Let's get going," Makoto's father said. The two entered the car and Makoto waved goodbye to his siblings and his mother. He was finally free from this hellhole he calls a home.

They reached the train station and after getting Makoto's belongings inside, Makoto hugged his father and the two said goodbye.

"Bye son," Makoto's father said.

"Bye dad," Makoto said. The two departed. "...Old fart." Makoto grabbed his bag and entered the train. He found his seat and sat down. He looked at the drawing he got from Ren and Ran and thought of just tearing it already and throw it out of the window, but he knew people would see him do it, besides, littering was illegal.

"Is this seat taken?" a low voice asked.

Makoto turned around and met blue eyes staring down at him. Makoto would have thought they were beautiful, but Makoto didn't care. "No, it's not. Go right ahead."

"Thanks," the man said. Makoto noticed that there were plenty of empty seats around them, but Makoto couldn't care enough to bother telling the stranger sitting beside him. "...What's your name?"

Makoto wanted to groan. He just wanted to get to Tokyo in peace and quiet, but he knew he needed to act like the nice guy. "Tachibana Makoto...you?" Makoto asked.

"Nanase Haruka," the man said.

"Nice to meet you," Makoto said as he shook Nanase-san's hand. "So...you going to Tokyo?"

"Yeah, I'm moving over there, I got a job offering at this cafe," Nanase said.

"That's nice, I'm actually moving there, but I don't have a job yet, I'll probably look for one after I'm officially moved in," Makoto said.

"...I can probably offer you a job," Nanase said.

"Really?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah...I heard the cafe is short on waiters...the pay is good, so you don't have to worry about that," Nanase said.

"Hm...I'll take up on that offer," Makoto said, "Thank you Nanase-san."

"You can call me Haru," Haru said. Makoto noticed the man was blushing a bit. Makoto didn't care.

"Haru then," Makoto said. Even though he said he might take up on the offer, he really wasn't going to do that. He hates interacting with people, they always take his time away from his fun time. Which is why he doesn't have any friends, he does know a few people, but he wouldn't consider them friends, he only lied to his mother as to not have any suspicion on him.

After a long and almost painful train ride, Makoto finally reached Tokyo. Haru and Makoto stood up and the two shook hands.

"Hope you'll take the job," Haru said.

"We'll see," Makoto smiled at Haru. Not.

Makoto noticed Haru was looking at him for a very long time and his face was very red. If Haru doesn't get out of Makoto's face in the next ten seconds, he was going to push him out of his way.

"See you around, Makoto," Haru said.

"Yeah, see ya," Makoto said. He highly doubts he'll ever see Nanase again, and he truly hopes for it. He doesn't like the way Nanase looks at him like that.

Makoto got off the train and grabbed his stuff. He called for a taxi and once the taxi picked him up and drove him to his new apartment, he paid the taxi driver and headed inside. He sighed and took off his shoes. He was glad the movers already put the furniture inside, otherwise, he would have to sleep in the annoying sleeping bag. Makoto started unpacking his clothes, and as soon as he opened his bag, he saw his medication. His first instinct is to throw them away, but he knew his mother or father would come to visit and check on him whenever they get a chance, so he decided to keep them in the medicine cabinet in his bathroom. he would simply take one pill and throw it away just to make it look like he was taking them.

Makoto also noticed the drawing. He knew his siblings would probably come by, but he hate their drawings. So messy, so disgusting. Makoto ripped the drawing and threw it in the trash. If his siblings ever asked, he'll say that he lost it when he moved in and pretend to be very sad about it.

He finished unpacking his clothes and putting them in his closet and drawers. He started unpacking the boxes in the living room. He unpacked the kitchenware and he put the knives away first. He suddenly saw scurrying in the corner of his eyes. Makoto turned around and noticed a giant rat near one of the boxes. Makoto smiled.

"My, aren't you a big little creature...you must be hungry," Makoto said. He noticed the lunch his mother made for him. He unwrapped it and took a huge chunk from the sandwich his mother made for him. He held his hand up and offered the food to the rat. "Here you go," Makoto smiled. The rat carefully walked towards the food and once it reached, it looked at Makoto. It didn't look afraid, so the rat happily ate the piece while still being near Makoto. Makoto smiled. He quickly grabbed the rat by its tail.

The rat squeaked in fear and kicked around and try to escape. The rat tried to bit Makoto's hand, but once its teeth sank into Makoto's hand, he didn't flinch. Makoto didn't care if he was going to get rabies from the little bastard. He didn't care if he was bleeding. He didn't care about the germs. Makoto grabbed one of his knives and stared at the rat. The rat looked at him with fear in his eyes.

"I hope you enjoyed that sandwich...it seems to be your last meal," Makoto smiled. The same smile that Makoto gave the rat earlier. Makoto held the rat on the counter and he chopped the rat's head off. Blood started pooling out of the rat's body and Makoto felt satisfied. "I wish there was more blood though," Makoto sighed, "oh well." Makoto walked over towards the sink and washed his hands, he cleaned the knife and disposed the rat's body in the trash bin.

Makoto walked back into the living room and continued unpacking his belongings. He really was going to enjoy living here.

* * *

 

Makoto was walking around the city the next day, in hopes to find a good place to eat. He spotted a nice looking enough cafe and entered. He noticed a cat came out of nowhere and started rubbing its head against Makoto's leg.

"Whoops, sorry," a man said with blond hair.

"It's fine, hello there sweetheart," Makoto smiled. He wondered what this cat would look like with its tail ripped off.

"Welcome customer, how can I help you? My name is Hazuki Nagisa and I'm the owner of this establishment," Nagisa said.

"Hi, just wanting something to eat...most likely to go?" Makoto asked.

"Sure sure, pick anything from the menu and I'll have it ready to go," Nagisa said.

"Thanks," Makoto looked over the menu and thought the garlic omelette looks good. "I'll take the omelette," Makoto said.

"Alright then," Nagisa grinned, Makoto smiled at him. Already, he was annoyed by this cheerful little bastard. "Haru! Need an omelette ready to go!" Nagisa said.

"On it," a familiar voice said. Makoto almost wanted to throw up. He didn't want to see that guy again. If he have known that Nanase was working in this cafe, then Makoto wouldn't have entered. "Order...Makoto? Is that you?"

"Hello...Haru," Makoto said. He gave him his sweetest smile.

"It's nice to see you...how's Tokyo?" Haru asked.

"It's fine, I finally settled in," Makoto said.

"Great...so you thinking of applying for the job?" Haru asked.

"Eh? You told this guy we were looking for a new waiter?" Nagisa asked.

"Yeah, what do you think?" Haru asked.

"Hm...with that smile of his...I say he's perfect!" Nagisa said.

"U-um well...I actually...was thinking of getting a job somewhere..." Makoto suddenly felt another rub against his leg. He looked down and saw the same cat once more.

"Oi Mackerel, I thought I told you to stay in the other room with your brothers and sisters!" Nagisa said.

"...This sweetheart has brothers and sisters?" Makoto asked.

"Uh huh, a bunch of them! There so many that I forgot how many we got, heck, if one of them disappeared or passed away, I wouldn't notice!" Nagisa said. The one thing Makoto loves to kill besides cute little animals, are cats.

"...I would like to apply for this job," Makoto said.

"Great! You'll be paid thirty dollar an hour, if you're hungry, you can have anything on the menu for free, and you can play with the cats on you break if you want," Nagisa said.

"That sounds wonderful," Makoto smiled.

"It'll be great working with you, Makoto," Haru said as his face became red. Makoto can already tell the guy has a crush on him, too bad he wasn't interested in that kind of stuff.

"Alright, you start tomorrow at nine in the morning," Nagisa said.

"I'll be there," Makoto smiled.

"Alright, see you tomorrow morning Makoto!" Nagisa said.

"See you. Goodbye Nagisa, Haru...Mackerel," Makoto said. The cat meowed. He wondered if it'll meow at him, right before he cuts off its ears. Makoto waved goodbye and headed home with his omelette.

Once Makoto reached home, he opened the container with his omelette and became annoyed. Written in ketchup was a little Heart, with the letters H and M together, and with a plus sign in the middle. He'll admit, he admired the guy's forwardness, but he was not interested. smeared the ketchup on the omelette and started eating. He suddenly hears a meow. Makoto looked out of his kitchen window and noticed a little cat on the window sill.

Makoto looked at it then looked at his omelette. Makoto took a piece off and gave it to the cat. The cat happily ate it and started purring when Makoto pet its head. Makoto smiled at the little thing and continued petting it.

"Hello little friend," Makoto smiled. He hid the knife behind his back. The cat continued rubbing its head against Makoto's hand. Makoto held the knife up high. The cat opened its eyes and lowered it ears. Makoto's smile was gone, it was replaced by a sadistic smirk."Goodbye!"

There was a sound of a cat groaning in pain, right before it became silent.

* * *

So really, it wasn't really Makoto's fault he was like this. He could have probably grown up loving animals, instead of loving them and chopping their head off. He honestly blamed society, he blamed the people around him, he even blames God himself.

Makoto was fine. Really. So what if he likes killing little creatures? So what if Makoto isn't as nice as everyone thought he was? So what? It all doesn't matter to Makoto. It might have before that day, but now...he doesn't flinch when he sees a mousetrap snapping the little mouse's neck.

Makoto is a cold, heartless being. He does not care about making friends, he doesn't care about his family, he especially doesn't care about love of another human being. All he cares about is enjoying the screams of the animals he kills. He doesn't care about blue eyes and raven hair. He doesn't care.

He doesn't care about anything at all, except killing his little friends.


	2. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Haru saw those lips, he knew from the bottom of his heart...that he wanted to cut those lips off that pretty face and put it on his favorite shelf.

Haru didn't know when he started acting like this, all he knows is that he acts like this for the people he loves. When Haru was ten, he made his first friend, Matsuoka Rin. Haru was happy to have a friend that understands him and doesn't hate him for what he likes, however, it seemed that Rin is quite popular.

"Sorry Haru, I'm going to soccer practice, we'll have to hang out another time!" Rin said.

"...Alright," Haru said.

"Great! See you tomorrow!" Rin said.

Haru watched him leave him, that was when Haru hated the idea of sharing with others. He doesn't mind sharing his food or his books, but he definitely doesn't like to share his friends.

Haru started following his friend around, without him noticing. He made sure to keep his distance as not to attract attention from other people. Haru saw them, Rin's other friends. Haru did not like that. He especially doesn't like the tall one with teal eyes.

Rin was laughing. Rin was laughing with everyone. Haru hated it. He hates that they were making his friend laugh. Haru walked a bit closer, but accidentally snapped a twig in the process. Everyone turned around and were surprised to see him.

"Haru? What are you doing here?" Rin said.

"S-senpai? I-is this your best friend you told us about?" a small boy with grey hair asked.

"Uh huh, this is Nanase Haruka," Rin said.

"Hi! I'm Momo! Nice to finally meet you!" Momo said as he suddenly shook Haru's hands.

"Oi, little brother, don't scare him or anything," a taller boy said with the same colored hair as Momo.

"This is Seijuurou Mikoshiba, that's his brother, Momotarou," Rin said.

"...Nice to meet you," Haru said.

"This is Nitori Aiichirou and this is Yamazaki Sousuke," Rin said.

"H-hi!" Nitori said.

"Yo," Sousuke said.

"...Hey," Haru said.

"I was about to get you and introduce you to these guys, guess you came at the perfect time," Rin said.

"...You want to introduce me to them?" Haru asked.

"Uh huh, I felt bad for leaving you out a lot, so I thought if you became friends with my friends, then we can all hang out," Rin said.

"...I see...w-well...please take good care of me," Haru said. He slightly started blushing. He's never done something like this before.

"Well since you're here, let's go play!" Rin said.

Momo grabbed Haru's hand and they started playing on the field. Haru was slow, but he was glad no one minded, even Yamazaki-san. He had more friends, he was grateful, even with Yamazaki...too bad he made new friends after he drowned that kid.

"...Hey wasn't Testsu suppose to be here?" Rin asked.

"Yeah...it's not like him to be late," Sousuke said.

"Maybe he got the flu," Momo said.

"Oh well, at least Haru came to take his spot," Seijuurou said.

"Yeah," Haru said as he smiled. No one was going to take his friends away, or else he'd get rid of them too.

They found Tetsu's body, and the parents were devastated. Luckily for Haru, they all believed that Tetsu was playing too close to the river, which his parents kept telling him not to do, so they all believed that Tetsu tripped and drowned himself. His class had a moment of silence for Tetsu, but Haru didn't care, all he cared about was playing soccer with his new friends later that afternoon.

* * *

Haru was never the type to fall in love. Not even when he realized he was more interested in males than females. He thought Rin was cute, but he never thought of him as boyfriend material, same thing goes for Rin himself. They did try kissing once, but it didn't feel right to Haru, so they remain friends. That's fine with Haru, he doesn't need a boyfriend, he only needs his friends.

That was until he met Tachibana Makoto.

Haru was walking from the supermarket with his groceries, since he was living by himself now that he was in high school, he has to take care of himself. Haru suddenly bumped into someone and dropped some of his purchased products.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" a voice that sounded like it belonged to an angel. Haru looked up and was met with beautiful green eyes. What made this being more beautiful was that lovely smile he gave Haru. The tall boy picked up his fallen products and placed them inside Haru's bag. Haru blushed, wanting to say something. "There you go, hope you're alright." The boy said.

"...T-thank you," Haru said timidly. He looked up and the boy smiled at him once more. Haru felt his heart flutter. Haru watched him leave down the stairs. Haru realized the boy lives around here, he was probably Haru's neighbor. Haru walked up the steps and headed home. Haru turned his head and noticed something was missing in his daily routine.

The white cat was nowhere to be seen.

Haru shrugged it off and continued heading home. He wonders if the boy was in the same high school as him.

As Haru hoped, the boy was indeed in the same school as him. They wore the same uniform. Haru's friends have gone to a different school, Samezuka Academy. Haru was lonely without them around, but now, he felt he won't be lonely anymore. Haru kept his distance and would follow the handsome boy around. Haru noticed that the boy prefers to be alone most of the time, have a quick conversation with his fellow students and stay silent.

Haru continued following him until they became third years. Haru was happy. He was sitting next to his angel. His angel didn't bother talking to anyone, he just laid his head on his desk and fell asleep. Haru didn't mind, it allowed him to see his cute sleeping face all the time.

"Tachibana-san, are you alright?"

"Hm? S-sorry Sensei, I've been very busy with...stuff at home," his angel said.

"I see, well please get as much rest as you can tonight, there is an upcoming test coming soon, and you need to pay attention," sensei said.

"Yes sensei," his angel said.

Haru watched him from the corner of his eye, he saw his angel paying attention this time. His angel was a good kid.

Suddenly, his angel stopped coming to school. His angel was no where to be seen.

"Class...as you all know, Tachibana Makoto hasn't been coming to school as of late..."

"What happen to him ma'am?" one of his classmates asked.

Yes, what has happened to his angel?

"Well...as of now, Tachibana-san will be continuing his education somewhere else...and...you might not be able to see Tachibana-san for awhile," sensei said.

"What?"

"Why?"

"Wonder if that family problem had something to do with that..."

"I'm going to miss Makoto!"

"He was so sweet!"

"I...I was going to confess to him today!"

Haru felt his heart shattered, he was never going to see his angel ever again. Haru checked Makoto's house, but he didn't see his beloved angel anywhere, though he did noticed that his angel's family looked distraught.

"...Are you sure...this is best for him?" the woman asked.

"He needs help dear...he'll fine...he'll still catch up his schoolwork, he'll graduate...he just...he'll just also being getting some help...that's all...you know he hasn't been okay since the incident," the man said.

"I know....I just...I just want my son back," the woman cried.

"...Mama...can we see Makoto-nii soon?" the little girl asked.

"I miss him mama," the little boy said.

"We'll visit him soon, I promise...now.." the woman held back her tears, "l-let's start dinner...and pray for Makoto's safety and hope he returns home okay."

Haru watched them go back inside. He was confused as to where they took his angel, but it did sound like his angel will come back someday, so Haru will wait. He will wait forever if he has to. So while Haru waits, he's going to have to get rid of his competition who also likes his angel. First, that girl who said she was going to confess.

* * *

It has been awhile, but Haru was reunited with his angel. It was the day after graduation, Haru was hanging out with his friends. He spotted his angel coming in the family restaurant with his family. They all look so happy.

"I'm so glad you're back big brother!" the little girl said.

"Yeah, we missed you!" the little boy said.

"...You're fine now...right Makoto?" the woman asked.

"Yes mom...I'm fine now," Makoto smiled at them, that same smile Haru missed seeing.

"Haru...Haru!"

"Hm? Yes?" Haru turned around and finally acknowledge his friends.

"I asked what you want to eat?" Rin said.

"Oh...I'll just have mackerel," Haru said.

"They don't have mackerel, I told you that three times already," Rin sighed.

"Sorry...just...just order whatever," Haru said.

"...Who are you looking at?" Rin said as he followed Haru's gaze. "...Oh I see...looks like fish boy here is in love."

"Oh, is our Haru in love with a cute boy?" Momo giggled.

"Shut up," Haru said as he started blushing.

"Alright alright...so...where exactly are you going for college?"

"I did...I'm still thinking..."

"So Makoto...have you chosen which college you would like to go?"

"...Yeah...Tokyo...the doctor recommended it," Makoto said.

"I see...it's very far...and you won't be supervised that much..."

"Don't worry, the doctor said he has a friend there that'll keep an eye on me, he'll be with me till I graduate. He'll also send his report and see how I'm doing and make sure I'm taking my medicine," Makoto said.

"I see...well...I will support your decision."

"You'll call us once you go to Tokyo, right?"

"I will Ran, I promise," Makoto said.

Haru didn't understand what they were talking about. Was his angel sick? Haru was a bit worried, but it doesn't look serious since his angel was still smiling. At least he knows which college he was going now.

* * *

Haru couldn't see his angel for awhile, too busy with college. On the days he does see his angel, he noticed his angel was with a man wearing red glasses and has dark blue hair. The man and his angel were talking, while the man was holding a clipboard with him. Haru didn't like seeing his angel with anyone, but he decided not to get rid of him. He remembers that his poor angel was sick, so he'll allow the man to be near him. besides, it'll only be for four years, so it's fine for now.

Haru met Hazuki Nagisa, who owns a cafe that allows customers to bring pets, while also playing with cats upstairs. It was sorta of a cat cafe, but Nagisa kinda bend the rules of a normal cat cafe. Haru would say he was friends with the blond man, even if his behavior wasn't something Haru enjoys that much, he admires the guy.

"You know...since you're looking to become a chef...you can work for me!" Nagisa said.

"You sure?" Haru asked.

"Yeah, owning and also being the only cook is hard. Not only that, but I have very little people working for me at the moment, since most of them are in school," Nagisa said.

"...Sure, once I graduate, I'll work for you," Haru said.

"Great!" Nagisa smiled.

"...I might also help you get another employee that'll work for you full time," Haru said.

"That's so nice of you Haru, thanks!" Nagisa smiled.

Haru sipped his tea and couldn't wait to see his angel all the time now.

* * *

After graduation, Haru went back to Iwatobi, to finished everything he needed to do over there. He visited his friends, said goodbye to them and that he'll visit whenever. He said goodbye to his family. He packed his things and headed towards the train station. He remembered that his angel was taking the train to Tokyo.

Haru spotted him, he was sitting near the window, lost in thought. Haru quickly went over towards him.

"Is this seat taken?" Haru said in a low voice. He was nervous.

"No it's not. Go right ahead," his angel said with his sweetest smile. Haru looked at that smile and all he wanted to do was have to lips on his.

"Thanks," Haru said. He sat down. He hoped he didn't look suspicious, especially when there were empty seats around them, luckily, it seemed his angel didn't mind. Haru decided to ask his angel's name. "What's your name?"

"Tachibana Makoto...you?" Makoto...it was a beautiful name for this beautiful creature.

"Nanase Haruka," Haru replied. Makoto shook his hand. Haru was never going to wash this hand ever again.

"Nice to meet you. So...are you going to Tokyo?"

Haru explained everything to Makoto and Makoto nodded and smiled at him. Haru then told him about his job offer with Nagisa and offered Makoto a job. Makoto looked hesitant, but said he would check it out. Haru was happy. He was going to see his angel all the time if he accepts the job offer.

"Hm...I'll take up on that offer," Makoto said, "Thank you Nanase-san."

"You can call me Haru," Haru said. Haru started blushing, he hoped his angel will call him that.

"Haru then," Makoto said. Haru was the happiest man in the world.

They reached Tokyo and Haru said goodbye to his angel. He can't wait to see his angel.

The next day, Haru was lucky to hear his angel's voice. His angel ordered an omelette. So Haru quickly made the omelette and wrote his feelings in the ketchup. He hopes his angel understands his feelings. He was so happy that his angel will be working with them. He will see his angel everyday.

Mackerel meowed at his angel, and Haru couldn't help but be jealous of the cat, since his angel's attention were now on the cat. Haru swears, he's going to drown that cat in the toilet.

Haru didn't mind though, because he was going to be with his angel, forever.

* * *

It has been a week since Makoto started working at the cafe. He didn't mind it too much, especially when he gets to see so many animals come in and out. He couldn't help but imagine what they would all look like with their heads snapped by his hands.

"Mako-chan, we got a customer coming in!" Nagisa said

"Yes Nagisa," Makoto said. Makoto walked over towards the counter and dreaded at the face he hates the most.

"Makoto? Is that you?"

"Hey Rei, it's been awhile," Makoto said as he put on that smile of his.

"Yes, your family has told me you have officially moved to Tokyo, how are things?" Rei asked.

"It's fine, I do get lost from time to time, but it's something I can handle," Makoto said.

"I'm glad...and...you're still taking your medication?" Rei asked.

"Yes, I take them every morning," Makoto said.

"Medication? Is Mako-chan sick?"

"It's nothing to worry about Nagisa, It's all behind us now, right Makoto?" Rei asked.

"Of course," Makoto smiled.

"I'm glad," Rei said.

"Well...I won't ask about it if it's personal," Nagisa said.

"Don't worry Nagisa, I'm fine," Makoto said. If they don't move on from this conversation, Makoto was going to get a headache.

"So, what will it be Rei-chan?" Nagisa asked.

"I'll have the special," Rei said.

"Coming right up, Mako-chan, can you give this to Haru, I got to handle the cats upstairs," Nagisa said.

"Sure thing," Makoto said. He walked into the kitchen and sees Haru stirring tonight's special sauce.

"Makoto, what is it?" Haru asked.

"Customer, wants the special," Makoto said.

"...Right, I'll get on it," Haru said.

"Okay," Makoto smiled. He was about to turn around, but Haru grabbed his sleeve. How annoying.

"Makoto...did you...were you able to read that message on...the omelette I made for you?" Haru asked.

"...Yes Haru, I did see it and it was very nice," Makoto said.

"...I see...okay," Haru said as he started blushing. What an annoying face, Makoto wished someone would punch that stupid face.

"I better get going, I need to help the other customers," Makoto said.

"Okay, that's fine," Haru said.

Makoto nodded and walked out of the kitchen. Makoto wishes his shift would be over soon.

* * *

It's been a long day, but at least Makoto got his money and is on his way home. He suddenly hears Nanase's annoying voice.

"Makoto! I'll walk you home," Haru said.

"Oh you don't have to do that Haru-chan," Makoto said. He started calling Haru Haru-chan since it looks like Haru gets annoyed whenever Nagisa calls him that, but whenever Makoto says it, Haru looks more pleased than annoyed, but Makoto knew he should still use the nickname as to avoid any suspicion.

"I want to...especially when I want to talk to you about...that," Haru said. Makoto was getting really annoyed, but went along with it.

"...Alright, let's go then," Makoto said.

"Right," Haru said. The two started walking and somewhere in the middle, Haru wrapped his arms around Makoto's arm and leaned his head against his shoulder. Makoto wished he would just go away and die already.

"Well...we've made it...so what do you want to discuss-" Makoto felt lips. Soft lips on his almost chapped lips. He felt a tongue poking his bottom lip. Makoto looked down and saw Haru's eyes were closed. Makoto rolled his eyes and slightly opened his mouth a bit. He made sure to act hesitant, he heard this is what people like when having their kiss like this. He felt Haru's tongue roam around his mouth. Makoto wanted to gag, but instead, he fake a moan.

The kiss finally ended and Makoto was glad for it.

"...That was nice," Haru blushed.

"...Goodnight Haru," Makoto said. He turned around and headed inside, not once glancing back. He entered his apartment and sighed in relief. He hated persistent people, he hoped Haru will just get it in his little head that he wasn't interested in the very slightest. That awful kiss made Makoto so upset that he didn't feel like mutilating any of the animals he captured.

He noticed the little cats, dogs, hamsters, and mice all looking at him, with fear in their eyes. All of them locked up in their cage. Makoto walked over to the cupboard and started putting their food in their bowls. Even though Makoto loves killing them, he doesn't like seeing them starve, he knows the feeling of starvation and what it does to you. Makoto carefully placed each animal's food in their cages and watch them eat. For a moment, the animals looked happy, as if the man in front of them was the man they first met, but when they looked up and saw that annoyed look on his face, the animals shivered in fear.

"Don't worry...it'll all be over for all of you soon," Makoto said. He walked into his room and want to forget about his awful day. He seriously hates Nanase Haruka.

* * *

Makoto finished his work the next day. Surprisingly, Haru didn't talk to him at all. Makoto was glad since he doesn't know how to react, especially when they kissed that night. Tonight, it seemed to finally be a good day.

"Makoto..." speak of the devil.

Makoto sighed and turned around, "yes Har-" Makoto felt a cloth covering his face. He started to faint. How annoying. He really hates persistent people. Makoto fell on the ground and went unconscious.

* * *

When Haru walked his angel home that night, he was happy that his angel agreed. That means his angel likes him, right? Haru became bold and wrapped his arms around Makoto's arm and leaned against his shoulder. Makoto didn't push him away, Haru was very happy.

They reached Makoto's apartment and Haru wanted to say something. He saw those lips, those lips he loves so much. When Haru saw those lips, he knew from the bottom of his heart...that he wanted to cut those lips off that pretty face and put it on his favorite shelf.

So it's not Haru's fault that he leaned in and kissed Makoto. They were like Haru dreamed about. He felt Makoto open his mouth. He heard him moan in pleasure. Haru felt himself growing down there, but he knew it would be too soon for that. He now knows Makoto's feelings towards him, now he just has to take Makoto home.

"...That was nice," Haru said.

"...Goodnight Haru," Makoto said. Haru watched him leave and head inside. Haru thought it was cute, Makoto became shy because of him. Haru was seriously in love with this man.

When Haru returned to his house, he knew he needed Makoto to be his. So he quickly started assembling his plan and brought out his supplies. He can't wait to see Tachibana Makoto tomorrow, where he'll officially be his.

Haru remembered Mackerel from the cafe, he thought he might as well get rid of the thing since it was taking Makoto's attention away from his, so he packed his knife, took the small bag of cat food, and put got ready for tomorrow. His angel will finally be his.

* * *

Makoto woke up with a pounding headache. He opened his eyes and realized he was in someone's basement. What was worse, he was tied up. Makoto struggled to get out of the ropes, but they were very tight. He couldn't move.

"You're awake, I'm glad," a familiar voice said.

"Haru? W-what is this? What's going on?" Makoto asked, honestly, he didn't care, he just wants to be untied and head home and feed the animals. Seeing them look afraid would probably brighten his day.

"I...I really really like you Makoto...but I hate seeing you away from me all the time...so...so I'm keeping you here, I hope you don't mind," Haru said.

"What about Nagisa? Won't he notice I'm missing?" Makoto asked.

"I'll tell him your resigned...it's all figured out Makoto," Haru said. Haru's face was red. He looked extremely happy. How annoying.

"Haru...I can't stay here...what about my friends? My family? They need to know I'm okay," Makoto said. He pretended to be scared, honestly, he couldn't care less if his family was worried about him. He gave up the thought of his family worrying about him on the third day he was lost.

"Don't worry Makoto...all you need is me, and only me," Haru said. He walked over to Makoto and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was much more forced and sensual. Makoto didn't like it. Then again, he didn't like the gentle kiss either. The only kisses he prefers are that of a dog licking his face...right before he bash its little head in. "It's going to be so much fun being with you Makoto, we'll do all that romantic stuff people do."

Honestly, Makoto hated that idea. It sounds sickening. He wasn't really the romantic type after all.

"Haru...please let me go," Makoto said as calmly as he can. He thought he could gain Haru's sympathy by acting like a scared little victim.

"...Don't you want to be with me Makoto? ...I even made you a gift," Haru then walked toward the corner of the basement and Makoto couldn't see what he was getting. He saw Haru grab something from his shelf and hid it behind his back. "I hate having to share my favorite people Makoto...I really do...so...as a way to show you how much I love you, I got rid of the competition," Haru smiled. He showed Makoto Mackerel's dead body. Makoto's eyes widen.

"M-Mackerel?" Makoto said in shock.

"Yes, this stupid cat was getting all of your attention, and I don't like it. You should pay attention to me more," Haru said.

Makoto didn't listen, he continued to look at the dead body of the cat. Instead of Makoto feeling scared, he was pissed. He wanted to kill that cat. He was aiming for that cat since day one. He worked very hard in order to get Nagisa to allow him to take the cat home with him. Now all of that was pointless. The cat is dead, he was locked in someone's filthy basement, and worse of all, he was stuck with Nanase Haruka.

No more acting nice, this just got personal.

"You...you fucking idiot," Makoto said in a low voice.

"...Makoto?" Haru's eyes were wide, he didn't think his angel would say something so foul, especially towards him.

"You fucking idiot! Have you any idea how much shit I have to go through just so I can fucking get close to the fucking cat! I wanted to kill it! You fucking took away my fucking target! You son of a bitch! Just die just die just die just die already! I hate you so much! You are nothing but a worthless piece of shit!" Makoto exclaimed.

Haru was surprised, he stumbled back as Makoto started hopping on the chair just to move closer to him.

"M-Makoto?" Haru was pale. He did not recognized this Makoto. This Makoto was different from what he expected. "W...why are you acting like this? I thought...I thought you were a sweet guy..."

Makoto stared at him and laughed. "Sweet? I'm not sweet...I might have been when I was much much younger, but not anymore."

"...What...what happened to-"

"Let's just say...being lost in the woods for five day when you're six does something to you," Makoto said menacingly.

"...So you aren't...the righteous person everyone believed you to be?" Haru asked.

"Of course not, it was all an act...and when I get out of these ropes...the first thing I'm going to do is bash you head in with my foot," Makoto said. The determination in Makoto's eyes was evidence enough that he meant it.

Haru stared at Makoto and didn't know how to react. He spent his entire life chasing after an angel. Instead, he was chasing after a demon.

Just where did his precious angel go?


	3. Let's Make a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how much Makoto hated Nanase, he has to work with him, especially if he's going have some fun again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning! This chapter includes the following!**  
>  **-Rape**  
>  **-Animal abuse**  
>  **-Violence**  
>  **-Sex**  
>  **-Blood**  
>  **-Homophobia**  
>  **-Thought of suicide**  
>  **-Using Weapons**  
>  If you are uncomfortable with stuff like this, I recommend not reading this chapter, or at least read something else! Thank you!

Makoto was staring at the ceiling. The color of the ceiling was a light blue. It was very calming, which is ironic considering the situation Makoto was in wasn't very calming at all. Makoto was moved upstairs in a bedroom, most likely Haru's. Makoto was tired, he felt disgusted, but most of all, he was bored.

There was movement to his side and an arm draped over Makoto's naked chest. He heard a sigh next to him and someone cuddling against him. The thought of someone getting comfortable around him was sickening.

"Good morning Makoto," Haru said sweetly. If Makoto doesn't get out of here now, he really was going to throw up.

"...Morning," Makoto said then used his sweetest smile.

"You don't have to pretend Makoto, especially since I know what type of person you really are," Haru said as he smirked.

"...Then please let me go," Makoto said.

"Don't wanna," Haru said as he snuggled up against Makoto.

Makoto sighed and laid his head on the pillow. How the hell did things come to this?

* * *

Makoto watched as Haru continued to stare at him very cautiously. Makoto wish he could take a picture at the expression Haru was making.

"...So you lied...you're not the angel I've been chasing after for years..." Haru said.

"Nope, far from being an angel...if it's any consolation...you could consider me a fallen angel," Makoto said. He doesn't have time for this, the animals back home needs to be fed, and if he does end up having a good mood, then he would give them their final resting place.

"...This is disappointing..." Haru said.

"Sorry...but that's reality buddy," Makoto said with his smile just to taunt him.

"...Hm...well...I did fall in love with you because of that smile of yours...maybe I should just cut them off and forget about you," Haru said as he stood up and grabbed a knife from the nearby table.

"E-eh?" Makoto doesn't care about pain or anything anymore, but he doesn't really like the idea of having his lips cut off, especially by this asshole. "Woah woah woah! Just let me go and I promise I won't tell the police about this crime of yours," Makoto said.

"...Do you really think I care if you tell the police? Besides...why should I trust you when I know what you really are?" Haru said. He walked closer towards Makoto and raised his knife. "Oh well...it's better to love than never love once...or whatever that saying goes."

Makoto watched as the knife was raised up and high, for the first time in Makoto's life after the incident, he felt fear.

"W-wait! Please don't kill me!" Makoto shouted he closed his eyes and waited for the sharp pain in his face.

He felt nothing.

Makoto heard the knife clatter on the ground and when Makoto opened his eyes, he saw something so horrifying to him. Haru was panting, his face was completely red, his eyes full of lust. He looked absolutely pleased with himself.

"So...you can still make faces like that...huh?" Haru panted.

"...S-so what? So what if I still...d-do that?" Makoto blushed. He'd never shown anyone his weak side in years, he still gets embarrassed whenever he gets flustered. He hates being weak in front of people.

"...You know...I would feel disappointed if I end this love of mine for you now...I think...yeah...yeah...this will work. I don't mind falling in love with someone who can be as violent as me...it could make us come closer since we're similar," Haru said.

"Hell no. I kill animals for the fun of it. You kill anything that gets in your way. We're not the same," Makoto said.

"We still kill things though...that's what makes us the same," Haru said as he sat on Makoto's lap and draped his arms around Makoto's shoulders. Haru's face was very close to Makoto, their noses were practically touching.

"Get out of my face creep," Makoto said.

"Don't wanna," Haru said. He leaned forward and was kissing Makoto again. Makoto had the urge to bite Haru's lip off, but he suddenly felt some sharp and cold pressed up against his neck. "I recommend kissing back if you don't want to get a scratch."

Makoto sighed and kissed Haru this time. It felt weird, it felt disgusting. Makoto felt Haru's tongue sliding inside his mouth, he felt Haru playing with collar of his shirt. Worse of all, Makoto could feel Haru's own arousal pressed against his stomach.

"I hope you're not planning on doing that...it's already humiliating enough to be kidnapped by someone like you," Makoto said.

"Then where would the fun be?" Haru said. He got off of Makoto's lap and headed towards the table once more. This time, Haru picked up a syringe filled with a strange clear substance. Haru walked back towards Makoto and smiled. "Let's just hope I'm still hard once you wake up," Haru said.

"What are you-" the syringe was injected into his neck and he suddenly felt sleepy.

"Nightie night," Haru said.

"You...son of a..." everything went dark. Makoto just hopes that when he wakes up, it wasn't going to hurt too much.

* * *

Makoto finally woke up, but he was in a different room. He saw that he was in a light blue room. He didn't need to know where he was, he was in Haru's room. He looked down and wanted to throw up right now, he was naked. At least he wasn't hard. He heard the door opened and Haru walked in, also naked. Unfortunately for Makoto, he was hard.

"I'm glad you woke up," Haru said," it'll be more fun when we're both awake."

"I swear, I'm going to snap you neck!" Makoto threatened. He tried to get the rope around his wrists to break, but it only caused his skin to burn.

"Careful, don't want you to cut yourself. I would have gone with handcuffs, but getting them is sorta hard without anyone looking at you weirdly," Haru said.

"You are weird, now let me go and I might go easy on you," Makoto said.

"My...I kinda like your aggressive side Makoto...though...I'll be the one topping in this relationship," Haru smirked. The smirked actually sent a shiver down Makoto's spine. "Let's begin."

Haru climbed on top of Makoto and Makoto blushed. He saw Haru grab something from the night stand and already, Makoto knew what it was. Haru opened the bottle and took some of the lube out. He started putting the lube in Makoto's hole. It felt weird. It felt wrong. Makoto continued to struggle, but the rope is making it hard for him to move.

"Move all you want, but I've been wanting to do this to you since I actually got interested in sex...though...I did imagined you would be much more shy about it...oh well, it'll be more enjoyable when they start fighting," Haru said.

"You're sick," Makoto said.

"Ironic, coming from you," Haru smirked.

"At least I don't hurt people...I hate them, but I don't hurt them," Makoto said.

"So killing little animals is any different?" Haru asked.

"I at least give them their final meal and show them some kindness before I rid their lives," Makoto said.

"That's actually more cruel, at least my victims...I kill them right away, they don't have to know they're about to die," Haru said.

"Whatever," Makoto sighed. Makoto watched him position himself near Makoto's hole and Makoto braced himself for the pain. "A-ah!" Makoto shouted. It hurts. It hurts so much.

"A-ah! Y-you're really tight, even when I just prepared you..." Haru said.

"S-shut up!" Makoto shouted, "it hurts! Take it out!"

"I'm just...nng...getting started," Haru said. He started thrusting into Makoto and Makoto wanted to throw up. He could feel Haru inside of him. He could feel him stretching his insides. He felt his tears coming out of his eyes. He hated it. He wants Haru to stop.

"S-stop! ...P-please!" Makoto begged. Makoto hates this. He hates everything.

"A-ah...if you make a face like t-that I'm going to...nngg...." Makoto felt something warm go inside him. He felt sticky between his thighs. He felt utterly sick. "A-ah...wow...look at you...you look so great like this."

"...."

"I think we deserve another round," Haru smirked. Makoto hates him. He really really hates Nanase Haruka.

* * *

"Do you want anything to eat? I can make it for you...I did try to find out what your favorite food is, but you seem to always manage to escape from my sight," Haru said.

Makoto needed a way to get out of here. He needs to feed the animals. He needs to get away from this creep.

"By the way...you don't have any friends do you? You have to tell me. I hate sharing you know, I'll only allow you to be friends with my friends," Haru said.

Makoto doesn't have friends, he's too busy to make any. Makoto suddenly had an idea. It was risky, but if it'll help him escape, so be it.

"...Haru-chan," Makoto called out.

"...Yes Makoto?" Haru said as he looked at Makoto.

"...Let's make a deal," Makoto said.

"Deal? What kind of deal?" Haru asked as he placed a glass of water on the nightstand.

"...If you let me go...I'll be with you forever," Makoto said.

"...You're already with me...why should I let you go?" Haru asked.

"I know, but...it would make this experience more enjoyable...you said so yourself...we're the same...killing getting rid of things...so here's my proposition. Let me go and after work or on our days off...we can hang together...I'll tell you everything about me...and as a bonus...I'll help you know which type of people annoy me...and you can get rid of them...in return...you bring me some animals to have fun with..." Makoto said.

"Why don't you go to a pet store?" Haru asked.

"I tried...but Dr. Ryuugazaki made sure that I don't get anywhere near any animals...even when they all think I'm cured," Makoto said.

"...Go on," Haru said.

"If you let me go...we can do what we did today...but this time I'll actually participate this time," Makoto said.

"...You promise?" Haru asked.

"I promise," Makoto smiled.

"...Okay...but if you lie to me, I'll cut up that cute face of yours and put it on my shelf," Haru said.

"Believe me...I wouldn't dare do anything to harm you," Makoto said. At least...not now. "So...do we have deal?" Makoto asked.

"...Deal," Haru said. Haru started untying Makoto.

* * *

"Alright, if you haven't told Nagisa that I resign or anything, I'll see you tomorrow Haru," Makoto said as he finished putting on his shirt.

"Alright...and tomorrow we're going on a date?" Haru asked.

"Yes yes, or course," Makoto said.

"...Can I have a kiss before you go?" Haru asked, almost like a child wanting a new toy.

Makoto seriously wanted to throw up, "alright." Makoto leaned forward and kissed Haru on the lips. Makoto felt Haru's hand on the back of his head, pushing his head a bit. They finally pulled apart.

"....I love you Makoto," Haru said. Haru started to blush, almost like a high school girl who just confess to her crush. Sickening.

"...Goodbye Haru," Makoto said. Makoto left Haru's house and called a taxi.

The taxi arrived and Makoto was glad he was finally going home.

"...You look like you had a long night," the driver smirked.

"...Yeah...a very long night," Makoto sighed.

Makoto reached home and the first thing he did was feed the animals. He watched them eat. They look so calm while they eat, not knowing when their final meal will be today or tomorrow. Makoto suddenly saw blue. Those blue eyes, looking at him like a predator about to pounce its prey. Makoto felt something coming up, so he quickly ran towards the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. He tried to catch his breath and Makoto immediately regretted what he did.

He just made a deal with Nanase Haruka, he might as well make a deal with the devil himself.

Makoto stood up and became angry. He didn't know what to do, he has to spend his remaining days with that psycho. He started screaming. He ran towards the living room and started throwing chairs and furniture around. He then saw the animals, all scared in their cages, he didn't want to kill them, not when this is happening to him. He quickly unlocked their cages and opened the windows and front door.

"Get out...get the fuck out! Get out!" Makoto yelled. The animals quickly ran once the cage was opened. They scattered everywhere. All the animals ran out of the door and windows. Makoto was finally alone. He panted and tried to catch his breath.

Makoto look to his side and saw the knife. Even though Makoto didn't want Haru to kill him, he thought he might as well end his misery on his own. He grabbed the knife and with a shaky hand, he held it close to his chest, where his heart would be. All he needed to do was pushed down on the knife. He could end it right there and now. He could finally end this horrible nightmare he's living in. All he needed to do was push down on the knife. That was all he had to do.

He felt something rubbing against his leg. Makoto looked down and saw a tiny kitten. Makoto didn't remember picking up a kitten, he usually kill animals that were at least adults, just to make the kill more fair. The kitten meowed at Makoto and Makoto remembered he did opened the window. The kitten must have come in when it saw the cats coming out. The kitten continued rubbing its head against Makoto's leg and Makoto chuckled.

"You're a bad judge of character you know...when you grow up...I'll kill you you know...you can leave now while you still have a chance," Makoto said. The kitten continued staring at Makoto, as if his words didn't phase it the slightest. "...Kittens grow up into cats very quickly...you won't be a kitten much longer...you don't want to stick around for that..." The kitten refused to move. "...I like your bravery...fine...I guess you can stay, especially when I have tons of cat food that I have no idea what to do with." Makoto picked up the kitten and gave it some food. This would be the first time Makoto has ever own a pet that he didn't try to kill.

* * *

"See you tomorrow you two!" Nagisa said.

"Bye Nagisa," Makoto said.

"Bye," Haru said. The two were outside and Makoto was about to walk off. "Oi, where do you think you're going?"

"Home?" Makoto said.

"No you're not, you promise we'd go on a date today," Haru said.

"Do we have to?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, now get in the car," Haru said.

"Fine..." Makoto sighed. The two got into Haru's car and they headed off to god knows where.

"...Here," Haru said as he handed Makoto a strange looking camera.

"What's this for?" Makoto asked.

"I want you to put that in your bedroom so I can watch you 24/7," Haru said.

"Hell no," Makoto said.

"Alright...guess that means the deal is off...you know...your Doctor is actually a regular at the cafe...it would be a shame if he learns that the patient he thought he cured is still killing little animals," Haru said.

"...You wouldn't," Makoto said.

"...You're not the only one that's smart about these kind of things," Haru said.

"...Fine," Makoto said.

"Great...make sure you place it at a good angle, I want to see everything," Haru said.

"...Whatever," Makoto said. They soon arrived at a strange looking restaurant that Makoto never seen before.

"Let's go," Haru said.

"Where are we?" Makoto asked.

"It may be hard to tell, but I like cliches," Haru said.

"I see..." Makoto said. The two entered the restaurant and the smell was very nostalgic to Makoto's nose.

"Welcome meat lovers, how many is in your party?" the lady asked.

"Two," Haru said.

"Alright, I'll lead you to an available table," the lady said. She led the two to a table near the window and they sat down.

"...You took me to a meat restaurant?" Makoto asked.

"I figured if you like killing animals, you must like eating them," Haru said.

"...Some...maybe...I do know that I'm never eating dog again, that stuff upsets my stomach," Makoto said.

"I see," Haru smiled. It was the first time Makoto seen someone smile after he told someone he sometimes eat the animals he kills. Heck, his roommate he had when he was sent away found him disgusting.

"...You're really weird," Makoto said.

"I've been called worse," Haru said.

Makoto looked at the menu and realized they served rabbit. He hasn't had rabbit since the incident, he would like to try some rabbit now, at least one more seasoned and well-prepared. Once they ordered their food, Makoto looked around. He noticed that the majority of customers were rough looking men.

"I'm guess the food here were caught from hunters?" Makoto asked.

"Pretty much, yeah," Haru said.

"I see," Makoto said. The food arrived and Makoto did feel a bit hungry. He picked up his fork and started eating his rabbit. The flavor was better than the rabbit he ate all those years ago. Yet, it still gave Makoto nostalgia.

"Is it good?" Haru asked as he started eating his mackerel.

"It's delicious," Makoto said.

"I'm glad," Haru said and started to blush.

"Hmph...homos," a man said from the table near them.

"...I'm sorry...do you have something to say?" Makoto asked. Even though Makoto hates interacting with people, he hates people that talk down on other people's sexuality.

"Just saying my thoughts," the man said.

"Well someone like you should just shut up," Haru said.

"You picking a fight boy?"

"Whatever floats your boat old man..."

"Excuse me! I would please advise you to not fight in this establishment!" the lady from earlier said.

"He started it!" Haru said.

"Sir! If you don't behave, I will have to ask you and your friend to leave," the lady said.

"What? We didn't do anything!" Makoto said.

"I'm sorry, but please leave or else I'll have to call the police," the lady said.

"...Let's just go Haru, this place is leaving a bitter taste on my tongue, and the food wasn't that great either," Makoto said. The two left and were currently outside.

"...I'm sorry," Haru said.

Makoto looked at him and sighed. "Hey...don't apologize, that asshole should be the one to apologize," Makoto said.

"...You seemed like you were having a good time eating that rabbit," Haru said.

"...I'll admit, it brings back memories of that day...I would kill to get to live that day I sank my teeth on that rabbit's cooked flesh," Makoto said.

"...We don't have to end the night now...I got something that might be fun," Haru said.

"...Go right ahead, not like I have a choice," Makoto sighed. The two walked behind the building and waited. "Who are we waiting for?"

"Sh, you'll see, just make sure no one is around," Haru said. Makoto sighed and looked around. Suddenly, the man that called them homos came out of the restaurant and headed towards his car. "Stay here," Haru said.

Haru quickly went towards the man and suddenly pulled out the chloroform rag and covered the man's face. The man went limp and Haru started dragging the man to his car.

"Haru, what the hell are you doing?" Makoto asked.

"Having some fun," Haru smirked. Haru grabbed the man's car keys and tossed them to Makoto. "Go and drive his car, I'll text you where to go."

"Alright...but I still don't know what we're doing," Makoto said.

"Trust me, it'll be good," Haru said. Makoto nodded and headed towards the man's car.

Makoto started driving to the destination Haru texted him and Makoto found himself at a cliff over the ocean. Makoto got out of the car and saw Haru dragging the man out.

"Haru, what are we doing here?"

"Might as well get rid one scumbag on this earth," Haru said.

"...You don't mean dropping him into the ocean...do you?" Makoto asked.

"I do...but to make sure the police don't find any evidence we did it..." Haru took out a syringe and carefully injected the man with a dark substance.

"What's that?"

"Alcohol, that way if the police do find him, they'll think he was completely drunk while driving," Haru said.

"Oh...that's pretty clever," Makoto admitted.

"Thank you," Haru said, "now help me get this jerk in his car."

Makoto and Haru put the man in his car and put the seat belt on him. They left the key in the ignition and started pushing the car. The car was already near the cliff, they just need one more push and the car will be tumbling down.

"Nng...h-huh? Where the hell am I?" the man suddenly woke up and realized he was in his car. He noticed that he was on the edge of  a cliff. "W-what the fuck!"

"Oh, glad you're up, this will make things more interesting," Makoto said.

"Ready Makoto?"

"Ready." With one more push, the car started moving down the cliff. The man screamed until the car hit the water. They watched as the car sunk down. The bubbles started forming on the surface till they were completely gone. "...Should we leave?"

"Not yet, let's give it a couple more minutes...just to make sure he didn't survive," Haru said.

"Alright," Makoto said. The continued to watch the cliff, as well as watch the lovely moonlight. "...I'll admit...that was sort fun."

"And you doubt me," Haru said.

"...I still hate you though...just slightly less," Makoto said.

"I'll take it...my angel," Haru said. He leaned his head against Makoto's body, Makoto thought it would be easier to push Haru and hope he lands on the sharp rocks at the bottom, but tonight was a good night, so he'll allow him to rest his head on his shoulder.

"I think he's dead now, no one can hold their breaths that long," Makoto said.

"Yeah, let's go," Haru said. They got into Haru's car and drove away. It was a fun night for the two.

* * *

They reached Makoto's place and Makoto was glad to be home.

"I'll see you tomorrow Haru," Makoto said.

"Okay, don't forget to set up the camera...also, we're meeting my friends tomorrow," Haru said.

"Ugh...I don't like meeting new people," Makoto groaned.

"Oi...I happen to know that Rei comes by tomorrow, so either meet my friends, or I start talking," Haru said.

"Fine," Makoto sighed. Before Makoto left, he decided to humor Haru a bit. He leaned forward and kiss Haru on the lips, even bit his bottom lip a bit. "Goodnight you psycho," Makoto smirked and left, leaving Haru dumbfounded. Makoto could still see the blush on Haru's face. It was classic.

Makoto walked into his apartment and found an interesting sight.

"My...you've been busy little buddy," Makoto said. The kitten looked up at him with its mouth covered in blood. "Thanks for solving my little rat problem little one...I do like your strategy...though...a bit messy...don't you think?" Makoto asked. The kitten meowed and purred against Makoto's hand. "...Good kitten." Makoto grabbed the rest of the headless rat and put it in with the kitten's food. He watched his new pet eat, then headed towards his bedroom.

He looked around his room and found the perfect spot to hang the camera. He got a chair and hung the camera just above the door. He made sure it was on and climbed down. He sighed and looked at the camera. He heard his phone ding, meaning he has a message. Makoto saw the text from Haru.

`Nice job. See you tomorrow.`

`-Haru`

Makoto sighed and waved at the camera. He feels like a pet being watched by their owner who has gone away for a trip. Makoto decided to ignore it and headed to bed. It's been a long tiring day. He was disappointed that he didn't get to kill any animals, but at least he got to see an asshole drown. Makoto smiled a bit and closed his eyes, this time, not minding the blue eyes that came into his dream.


	4. Friend of a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto meets Haru's friends and so far, he wishes he was at home and snapping rats' necks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning, this chapter contains**   
>  **-Violence**   
>  **-Graphic murder**   
>  **-A bunch of your favorite characters dying!**

Makoto was with Haru the next day, and all he wants to do is go home already. They were at a house that Makoto doesn't know anything about, or does he care to know anything about. He saw that there were balloons and the words "Happy Birthday" on them. Oh god, he was at a birthday party.

"You didn't tell me it was your friend's birthday, I would have tried to get him a gift," Makoto said.

"Oh yeah? What would the gift be?" Haru asked.

"A severed dog's head," Makoto said.

"i'm pretty sure he wouldn't appreciate the gift," Haru said.

"...Does you friend know about..."

"No, and I hope he never does," Haru said.

"You seem attached to him...why not make him your boyfriend instead of forcing me to do it," Makoto asked.

"I've tried. Didn't work out. You on the other hand," Haru grabbed Makoto's hand and Makoto wanted to cut off his own hand.

"Do you have to do that?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, I need to show Rin that I'm doing fine on my own. He's always a big worrywart, so if I show him I have a boyfriend, he'll stop worrying about me so much," Haru said.

"And you thought of this now?" Makoto asked.

"Well...I never said I didn't mind having Rin's attention on me," Haru said while starting to blush.

"You're disgusting," Makoto said.

"Don't be jealous, you're my number one forever and ever," Haru said as he hugged Makoto's arm tightly. Makoto wishes he didn't say anything.

The two walked up the steps and Haru knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a man with red hair and very sharp teeth. Makoto wanted to question them, but considering the guy was friends with Haru, he knew he didn't need an answer.

"Haru, good to see you. Who's your friend here?" Rin said.

"This is my boyfriend, Tachibana Makoto," Haru said.

"B-boyfriend!?" Rin exclaimed.

Makoto inwardly sighed, but put on his angelic face that he uses to impress people, "that's right, it's very nice to meet you," Makoto said as he smiled at the man in front of him. He seriously hates this. He saw Rin blushed and started rubbing his neck and try to look normal.

"Well geez Haru, I didn't know you would find a boyfriend, especially one that's this...good looking," Rin started blushing even more.

"You're too nice," Makoto said. More like corny.

"Thanks, oh and happy birthday. I hope you don't mind me bring him along, I can't seem to leave him alone," Haru said. Makoto wanted to punch him in the nose.

"No sure, the more the merrier I say, especially if this guy actually agreed to be your boyfriend," Rin chuckled. On second though, Makoto might not hate the guy that much.

"Screw you Rin," Haru said as he playfully shoved him. Makoto wondered how long Haru had to learn to shove him like that instead of shoving him on the ground then stabbing him.

"Alright, enough screwing around. Let's get this party started," Rin smirked.

The two entered Rin's house and Makoto knew he wasn't going to enjoy this. He really hates being around a lot of people. He saw many faces he doesn't recognize and doesn't want to meet.

"Haru, it's so great to see you again," a girl with similar colored hair as Rin walked towards us.

"Hey Gou," Haru said.

"It's Kou! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Gou pouted.

"If Rin calls you Gou, then you're Gou," Haru said.

"Why do you always take my big brother's side!" Gou whined. She then noticed Makoto, and started blushing, "H-Haru...w-who is this?"

"...My boyfriend, Makoto," Haru said as he possessively held Makoto's arm.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Makoto said as he smiled at the girl. The girl wasn't fazed from Makoto's smile, but was distracted by his chest.

"M-my...you must...m-must have a lot of muscles under that shirt of yours," Gou said.

"E-excuse me?"

"You'll have to forgive my little sister here, she's a bit of a...muscle loving weirdo," Rin said.

"Am not! I just...appreciate how...muscles look," Gou said as she slowly started focusing on Makoto's chest again. Makoto started feeling naked from those stares.

"Alright alright, I got to introduce Haru's boyfriend to everyone," Rin said. He walked over to a small group and soon more people started walking towards Haru and Makoto.

"So this is Haru's boyfriend huh?" a tall man with teal eyes said.

"He does look charming," a short orange-red haired man said.

"Way to Haru," the tall man with the same colored hair as the short man said.

"You must be very happy to find someone this good looking Haru," the short grey haired man said.

"This is Makoto," Haru said.

"Hi, nice to meet you all," Makoto said.

"Wow, he has better manners than you do Haru. I'm surprised he even agreed to date you," Rin said.

"Actually, he was the one who was begging me to date him," Haru said.

"E-eh? I wouldn't say I was begging," Makoto said. He really is going to punch Haru.

"Right right, well let me introduce everyone. This guy here is Yamazaki Sousuke, this is Mikoshiba Momotarou and Seijuurou."

"Hi! You can call me Momo!" Momo said.

"Right, this is Aiichurou Nitori, and you already met my little sister, Gou," Rin said.

"Nice to meet you!" Nitori said.

"Yo," Sousuke said.

"Well it's very nice to meet you all," Makoto said.

"Alright, now that we're done with the introduction, let's get this party started!" Rin said.

Everyone started going everywhere, getting food, dancing to music, or simply joking with their pals. Makoto feels like one of those people who didn't get an invite personally, but still showed up to the party and now everything is awkward.

"Come on, let's get something to eat," Haru said as he grabbed Makoto's hand the two headed towards the kitchen.

Luckily for Makoto, the kitchen was empty, aside from a few snacks and alcoholic beverages here and there.

"Thanks for getting me out of there," Makoto said as he picked up one of the drinks from the counter.

"I wasn't doing it for you, I hate parties like these, I keep telling Rin about it, but he always complains that I need to enjoy myself," Haru said.

"I see...so I guess we're both not huge fans of parties," Makoto said. He picked up another drink and handed it to Haru.

"Nope," Haru said.

The two went silent, but instead of the silence being awkward, it was a comfortable silence. It was as if they both knew each other's pain towards loud parties. For once, Makoto guessed it isn't so bad having Haru around him, especially when the guy is force to have friends like these.

"There you are Haru, you're missing the party," Gou said once she entered the kitchen.

"I already told you I hate parties," Haru said as he took another sip of his drink.

"Oh come on Haru, don't be a party pooper," Gou said, she then turned her attention towards Makoto, "as for you, you shouldn't be considerate of Haru's feelings by being here, you should have fun with us."

"N-no I'm fine, I don't want to leave Haru behind," Makoto said.

"Don't worry about it, Haru has always been such a loner," Gou giggled.

"Really, I'm fine," Makoto said. He seriously hates how persistent she is.

"Come on, everyone wants to get to know you...and I would like to know more about...those muscles!" Gou squealed. She suddenly had her hands on Makoto's chest and Makoto feels disgusting. "Those muscles...you really should tell me how you got them so big like that."

"U-uh...just eating lots of protein and...milk?" Makoto said. Honestly, Makoto doesn't understand how he became so big. True, he does eat the meat of his animal victims on occasions, but he didn't eat that much growing up. Then again, he guessed all that running around and finding animals could put some muscles on him, especially when he thought of finding animals that were very big.

"I bet it was the protein, just look at that chest, or those triceps!" Gou said as she continued eyeing Makoto.

"P-please stop that, I'm getting uncomfortable," Makoto said.

"I'm sorry!" Gou said as she took a step back, she then became shy but still persistent, "I'll stop...if you lift your shirt up and let me see them."

"E-eh?"

"Please, I won't take a picture or anything...I just want to...see them...that's all," Gou said, it almost looks like she was drooling.

"...You promise you'll leave if I show them?" Makoto asked.

"Promise," Gou said.

"...A-alright," Makoto sighed and slowly started lifting his shirt, just before his shirt passed his stomach, Makoto felt something splatter on him. It was red. It was blood. Makoto looked up and saw Gou's eyes become lifeless. Gou fell forward and Makoto could see the knife behind the back of her head. Makoto looked up and saw Haru in front of him, where Gou was, he was panting rapidly, his eyes were dilated.

Haru killed Gou.

"...Thanks, but I don't think your friend is going to appreciate at the fact that his little sister is dead," Makoto said as he wiped the blood off of his face.

"...I don't like how she was close to you. I don't like that you were about to pull off your shirt in front of her. You don't listen to her, you listen to me. You're mine!" Haru exclaimed.

"...Someone's jealous," Makoto smirked. He loved how Haru was so riled up from all of this, he wishes he could take a picture.

"...Oh my god..." The two turned their heads and saw Sousuke. His eyes were wide and he looked between Haru and Makoto.

Makoto knew they'd get in trouble, so he did the only thing he could think of. Pretend to play the victim.

"S-sousuke! Run! H-Haru just killed Gou-chan!" Makoto said in a frantic voice.

"...S-shit!" Sousuke ran out of the room, probably to warn the others.

"What are you doing?" Haru said as he grabbed Makoto by the collar of his shirt.

"Not getting us in trouble, now let me go so it'll look like I escaped from you and once everyone thinks they're safe, I'll lock the doors and you start slashing," Makoto said.

"...Alright, I've been meaning to get rid of these fuckers for years," Haru said as he let go of Makoto. Makoto nodded and quickly ran back to the living room, pretending to be afraid.

"What the fuck are you talking about Sousuke? Haru is not a killer," Rin said.

"I saw him! He killed Gou, and now he has Makoto trapped with him!"

"I-I'm here! I escaped!" Makoto said.

"Makoto! Are you alright?" Sousuke asked.

"Woah woah! Why should we trust him, if my sister is dead...t-then...he must have killed her and is blaming Haru!" Rin said.

"I swear, I did not killed Gou-chan!" Makoto said. He hopes they believe him soon, he wasn't that great of an actor in the first place.

"Hell no you creep...you're Haru's boyfriend...y-you could have...you could have lied to Haru and you're actually planning on killing us just so you can have Haru all to yourself!" Rin said. Makoto wanted to slap him. He was pretty sure it was the other way around.

"Maybe...maybe both him and Haru killed G-gou!" Momo said.

"That's ridiculous! There is no way that Haru could have killed-"

Suddenly, Nitori started screaming. Everyone turned around and saw Sousuke's throat was slit. Sousuke was gasping and suddenly collapse. Behind Sousuke was Haru, with a bloody knife in his hand.

"...H...Haruka?" Rin said.

"...Sorry Rin...but I hated Yamazaki the moment he took you away from me...now I'm going to get rid of all these fuckers who took you away from me...you're my friend...I hate sharing," Haru said as he took a step forward.

"Y-you son of a-" Seijuurou suddenly lunged towards Haru and was about to punch him, but Haru quickly dodged and cut opened Seijuurou's stomach.

"Oh my god!" Nitori exclaimed.

"B-bro!?"

Seijuurou started coughing up blood as his intestines started coming out of the open wound. Seijuurou finally fell over as more blood started coming out of his mouth. His eyes were lifeless now.

"R-run!" Nitori screamed. Rin, Momo, and Nitori started running, but when they tried to open the door, it was locked.

"What the fuck! Why is it lock-" Momo suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back and he fell over. Haru stabbed him in the back.

"Oh god oh god oh god! Rin open the door!" Nitori screamed.

"I'm trying," Rin said as he tried to open the door, but it was wedge closed.

"Rin please hur-" Haru stabbed him in the neck. Nitori's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he slumped over. Rin stared in horror at Nitori's lifeless body, as blood started coming out of his mouth and the wound in his neck.

"H-Haru...h-how could you...I thought we were friends!" Rin said. He fell and was now sitting against the door.

"...We are friends Rin...I do care about you...I would never hurt you...it's them...they got in the way...if you didn't always go to them instead of hanging out with me...I wouldn't have done it...their blood is on your hands Rin...it's all your fault," Haru said.

"This is not happening...y-you stay away from me!" Rin said.

"...Rin...let's just talk about this," Haru said.

"Fuck you!" Rin found a book on the ground and quickly threw it at Haru. The book hit Haru on the head and Haru stepped back as he tried rubbed the spot that Rin hit him. Rin suddenly saw Makoto standing there and quickly ran next to him. "Come on! Let's get out of here!" Rin said as he grabbed Makoto's hand and tried pulling him.

"...That's not a good idea...Haru hates it when someone touches my hand," Makoto said calmly, no longer looking scared.

"...W-what the...you...you..."

"Sorry Rin...if it's any consolation...I'm not planning on killing you or anything...but I'm pretty sure he will...he gets so jealous so easily," Makoto said as he smiled at him. The smile of innocence. The smile of kindness. This smile was terrifying to Rin.

Rin suddenly felt something stab him in the back. He slowly turned around and saw Haru. Haru had no emotion in his eyes. They were almost lifeless as everyone else's. Rin's eyes started closing and the he heard Haru's last words.

"...Goodbye Rin...thanks for being my friend," Haru said. Rin collapsed and blood continued flowing out of his body, forming a puddle around him.

Haru watched the body, no emotion, no regret, nothing. Makoto looked at the bodies around them and sighed. He started walking around the room and was going to different directions. He went to the kitchen, he went to the living room, he went to Rin's laptop and started typing something. He then started wiping everything with a cloth.

"...What are you doing?" Haru asked.

"Well it's obvious we can't leave any trace of ourselves. We can't really pick up everyone here and put them in your car without anyone seeing. So I'm making sure I get rid of everything here...though...we should probably burn the bodies," Makoto said.

"...Let's just burn the house...much quicker. Besides...Rin has told me that his place had faulty wiring...the police won't expect a thing," Haru said.

"Good idea," Makoto said. The two quickly went to the wires and started tampering with it so the flames would come out. A small fire started, and soon it started growing and spreading.

"We better get out of here before anyone notice us," Makoto said.

"Alright," Haru said. Haru looked at Rin's body once more and started following Makoto. They quickly got into Haru's car and they headed off.

The drive home was was quiet. No remarks, no bantering, no complaining, nothing. Makoto didn't care, but even he thinks the air around them was too much.

"...You're sad aren't you?" Makoto sighed.

"...Well of course...I just killed my best friend," Haru said.

"You had no choice, we can't leave any survivors...that's what happens when you let your urge to kill get the best of you," Makoto said.

"That's because I'm afraid of losing you!" Haru said. Makoto froze and looked at Haru.

"...Why? You don't know anything about me...you just assumed I was an angel before you decided to kidnap me...you know nothing about me," Makoto said.

"I know you're insecure...just like me," Haru said.

"...Enlighten me...how am I insecure?" Makoto asked.

"I've seen you...you took care of that kitten...you warned that kitten that if it grew up...then you were going to kill it...yet you still let it stay with you," Haru said.

"So what? That's my choice on the matter," Makoto said.

"Well here's how I see it," Haru said, "when you got lost in the forest, you were scared, you were so young, you could have died. You hoped and hoped that your family was going to find you...but nothing...you were starting to lose hope after so many hours of being hungry, cold, afraid. When you killed that rabbit...you probably felt strong, you felt that you have power. You felt that you can only depend on yourself. You no longer trust others, you don't like being with others, you just want to be on your own and handle things your way. You want to continue feeling strong."

Makoto looked at him and started sweating. Makoto wanted to tell him he was wrong, but he felt that Haru just hit the nail. They finally arrived at Makoto's apartment and Makoto quickly got out. He heard Haru following after him.

"Makoto! Don't you walk away, just talk to me about this," Haru said.

"Why should I? You found out already! Big deal! I still don't know why you kill people, and I honestly don't want to find out!" Makoto exclaimed. He then went inside his apartment, but Haru stopped the door from closing and headed inside. "...Get out, I don't want you in my only place of peace!"

"No, we need to talk," Haru said.

"Why now? We were silent from the beginning! Why do we need to talk!?" Makoto exclaimed.

"Because I love you Makoto, and I want you to tell me everything, especially if we're going to make this relationship work," Haru said.

"R-relationship!? This is not a relationship, I don't want to be in a relationship, especially with someone like you!" Makoto shouted.

"Too bad, cause you're in one with me whether you like it or not," Haru said.

Makoto became pissed. He wanted to kill him. He grabbed the knife from his kitchen and trapped Haru against the kitchen counter.

"Don't you fucking tell me what to do," Makoto glared.

"...Go ahead...do you think I'm afraid of death?" Haru said as he looked at Makoto straight in the eyes.

"...I really really hate you," Makoto said.

"...Oh yeah? Well I really really love you," Haru said as he placed his hands on Makoto's shoulders.

Makoto should kill him, he should just kill him right now. It would all be over. He wouldn't have to worry about Haru blackmailing him anymore, he could easily just end it right now. Instead, Makoto leaned forward and kissed Haru on the lips.

Makoto didn't know why he decided to initiate the kiss. Maybe there really is something wrong with his head, all he knows is that he needs Haru, he wants Haru, he wants Haru to fuck him right now.

"...Looks like someone is finally letting me in," Haru purred.

"Shut up and let's go to the bedroom," Makoto blushed.

"Whatever you say," Haru said. The two headed towards Makoto's bedroom.

Makoto doesn't understand any of this. He doesn't understand why he's letting himself go like this for the man he hates so much. He doesn't understand why he endures this abuse to his mental health. All he knows is that whenever Haru is around, it does make his life more exciting, more than him killing animals. Whenever Haru is around, his heart races just at the thought of what Haru will bring to the table.

So maybe, just maybe, Makoto will let him live a little longer, just to see what's the next exciting thing they'll do in Makoto's life.


	5. Bitter Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto looked at the man with the blue eyes, he may have been annoying, he may have been too possessive, but he was fun to have around. To bad the fun has to end now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the finale! At first, I didn't want to end in this chapter, but then I couldn't think of anything else, so might as well end it while I still have some inspiration! Hope you like it and thank you for reading!
> 
> **Warning! This chapter contains:**  
>  **suicide**  
>  **death**  
>  **animal abuse**  
>  **a sad ending**

Makoto took out a pack of cigarettes from the drawer of his nightstand, took a cigarette and lit it. He took a long drag of the cigarette, then exhaled the smoke.

"I didn't know you smoke," Haru said while laying next to him.

"I don't, but with how my life is getting stressful and finding rats or birds is too much work, this is a second way of getting relief, not really a huge fan, but it helps a bit," Makoto said then took another drag from the cigarette.

"Well don't smoke too much, I don't want that cancer stick to ruin those pretty lungs of yours, especially when you scream so beautifully," Haru said as he started kissing Makoto's neck.

"Shut up, I wasn't screaming," Makoto said, but started to blush.

"Whatever you say," Haru said as he grabbed the cigarette before Makoto could put it back in his mouth, then kissed him on the lips. "Gross, your mouth taste like ashes."

"Thanks for saying the obvious, I'm gonna go wash my mouth," Makoto said, and it's not because of the cigarette taste.

"Alright, hurry back, I might want to do another round!" Haru said.

"We already did like three fucking rounds already, aren't you tired yet?" Makoto sighed as he opened his bathroom door and turned on the lights.

"When it comes to you, I can never have enough," Haru said.

"You know, instead of killing me with a knife, I feel like you're going to kill me through having too much sex," Makoto said, he then proceed going into his bathroom and washing his mouth with water from the faucet.

"Hm...that doesn't sound like a bad way to die honestly," Haru said. Makoto looked at him and was annoyed. How could Haru say that with such a straight face?

"Yeah, well I'm not up to dying from sex, so you better keep dreaming," Makoto sighed.

"Yeah yeah...still...this was...great. Especially since you're the one who initiated it first," Haru said.

"Shut up, I wasn't thinking straight," Makoto blushed.

"Oh yeah? Then how come you kept begging me to go inside you?" Haru smirked.

"....Please don't remind me of that," Makoto sighed.

"Just saying, you had the option of dominating me...yet you didn't...are you finally warming up to me?" Haru said.

"...I'm not going to answer that," Makoto said. He sat back down on his bed and grabbed the cigarette that Haru took from him earlier and put it out.

"...Did you at least enjoy it this time?" Haru asked. Makoto didn't dare look at him. He knew that he knew what the answer was. He was to embarrassed to say it out loud.

"...What do you think?" Makoto blushed.

Haru looked at him and smiled, he leaned forward, hugged him, then started kissing him on the mouth. Makoto easily opened his mouth to let Haru's tongue enter. Even though Makoto hated it the first time, he was starting to get use to it. He even started pulling Haru closer to his body.

Suddenly, Makoto's cellphone rang, and the two pulled away.

"I'm going to break that phone," Haru said menacingly.

"Don't, I paid for that with my own money you know," Makoto sighed. He gently pushed Haru off his lap and reached his phone. He answered with a hello and was both surprised and annoyed at who was calling him.

"Makoto dear, how are you?" Makoto's mother said through the phone.

"Mom...hey...didn't expect you to call," Makoto said.

"Well it has been awhile since you moved, and I realized I haven't once called you, so how are things?"

"They're great, I got job, my place is nice..." Makoto looked at Haru who was staring intently at him, he might as well be nice, "and...I got myself a new boyfriend."

"Oh my, you found yourself a little life partner?" Makoto's mother giggled.

"...Yes mom," Makoto sighed.

"Well, then that gives us a perfect excuse to visit," Makoto's mother said.

"What?"

"Well, we decided that we should finally visit you since you're already settled in, and so far, I haven't heard that you've been having problems, so I thought it would be nice to see you," Makoto's mother said.

"Oh mom, you don't have to do that, I don't want you to go through all that trouble," Makoto said.

"I insist, besides, I would love to meet your new boyfriend dear," Makoto's mother said.

"...Alright...what time are you coming?"

"We'll be there tomorrow at around eleven, we'll see you then...oh and...please make sure you keep taking your medicine," Makoto's mother said.

"Don't worry mom, I'm taking them," Makoto lied, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright dear, see you then," Makoto's mother said goodbye and Makoto hung up. He groaned and threw his phone on the floor.

"Oi, didn't you just say that you paid for that?" Haru said.

"Don't start," Makoto said, he then went through his drawer and started taking out the pack of cigarettes again. He was about to take one out, but Haru stopped him.

"As your boyfriend, I believe you shouldn't be smoking a second time in one day," Haru said.

"...Haru, my parents and my siblings are coming over," Makoto said.

"So?"

"They're the reason I've been stuck in a fucking hellhole for the rest of my third year in high school, I don't want to see them, not when I finally managed to get away from them," Makoto said.

"Someone has family issues," Haru sighed.

"Family issues is an understatement, this is like the end of the world to me," Makoto said.

"...You want me to get rid of them? I can make it look like an accident," Haru said.

"Don't...just...don't...I may hate them now...but they're still my family...besides...even if you do make it look like an accident, they'll catch on eventually," Makoto said.

"Alright, so we're not getting rid of them...so what are you going to do?"

"We...are going to make sure it looks like I'm a normal young adult that is no longer killing animals," Makoto said.

"Alright...then we better get started then," Haru said.

* * *

Makoto looked stupid, at least that is what he thought. Haru on the other hand thinks he looks cute. He hates being called cute.

"Stop messing your hair," Haru said as he stopped Makoto's hand from threading through his hair.

"Is this really necessary? These are my parents, I don't think I need to look this formal," Makoto said.

"Just say it was my idea," Haru said as he held Makoto's arm.

The train finally arrived, and after a few people came out, Makoto spotted his family. Makoto became nervous, he held Haru's hand tightly. The two started heading towards them.

"Makoto! It's so nice to see you again," Makoto's mother said as she walked over and kissed her son on the cheek. Yuck.

"Hey there champ, how you been?" Makoto's father said as he ruffed Makoto's head. Like you care.

"Big brother! we missed you!" Ren and Ran said as they hugged Makoto. Brats.

"Oh, is this your little friend you told us about?" Makoto's mother said as she noticed Haru.

"Hello ma'am, I'm Nanase Haruka, Makoto's boyfriend," Haru said, but Haru was holding Makoto's hand very tightly, probably upset that Makoto's father just ruined his styled hair.

"My aren't you handsome, my son can really pick them," Makoto's mother giggled.

"He sure can," Haru said as he leaned his head against Makoto's shoulder.

"Right...let's just get going," Makoto said. Everyone started heading towards Haru's car, and everyone started driving to Makoto's apartment.

Once they entered Makoto's apartment, Makoto's mother looked very happy.

"My, it's much more cleaner than I expected," Makoto's mother said.

"Well I did get some help from Haru," Makoto said. He hoped that Haru didn't find anything...or at least didn't take anything from him.

They looked around, and Makoto's little kitten jumped on the sofa.

"Oh, you've gotten yourself...a little kitten," Makoto's mother said a bit nervously.

Makoto was about to come with an excuse till Haru beat him to it. "I thought that since he's...fine now since...he told me about what...he did as a kid...I thought that I would test it by having him have a pet...so far he hasn't tried anything," Haru said.

"...I see...I'm glad," Makoto's mother smiled. There was a difference between his mother's smile from his own. Her smile showed happiness, empathy, kindness, and warmth. His smile is fake, it's a lie, it shows nothing.

"Yes mom, don't worry, I'm perfectly fine," Makoto lied.

"...Alright dear, I trust you," Makoto's mother said.

"Big brother, can we play with the kitten?" Ren asked.

"Of course," Makoto said. He watched as his two siblings started playing with the kitten, if though the kitten tried to run away from them.

"What's his name?" Ran asked.

"Name? Um....he doesn't have a name...I just call him buddy or kitten," Makoto said.

"Buddy? I like that...maybe you should name it buddy," Makoto's mother suggest.

"Alright," Makoto said. He quickly picked up the kitten before Ren and Ran could get their hands on him and held it in his arms. The kitten was so small in his arms, he could easily crush it.

"Well, we better start heading towards the hotel we'll be staying at, do you want to come for dinner?" Makoto's mother asked.

"No thanks, I...I got plans with Haru here," Makoto said as he pulled Haru closer to him.

"I see," Makoto's mother smiled, "well maybe tomorrow then."

Makoto said goodbye to them and once they left, he closed the door and sighed.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Haru asked.

"I hate you...but thanks," Makoto said.

"Anytime," Haru said, he leaned forward and kiss Makoto on the lips. If Makoto was ever stuck in something like that again, he hoped Haru will be there to have his back.

"Now then...let me see what you stole from me while you were helping me clean this place."

* * *

Rei Ryuugazaki was a well respected doctor in Tokyo. He does have a doctor friend who lives in Iwatobi. When his friend told him about a special patient that needed to be monitored while he was attending school, Rei of course agreed to help.

Tachibana Makoto was a very...interesting patient, and that is not in a good way. Rei always watched at how Makoto would stare into space, how he becomes a bit hostile when being told to take his medicine, or how he always looks at people's pets for longer than needed. He was a very scary patient. Rei was glad that Makoto was cured after he graduated, but Rei still worries. He has been with Makoto long enough, he knows that the man is capable of lying.

When Rei heard that Makoto would be moving to Tokyo, he couldn't help but feel a need to watch over Makoto a bit longer. So far, Makoto has not shown any signs of aggression. Rei started to believe that Makoto really was cured.

"Hey Rei-chan!" Nagisa greeted him once Rei entered the little cafe.

"Hello Nagisa...where's Haru and Makoto?" Rei asked.

"They called saying they won't be able to come in today, saying there was something important they have to do," Nagisa said.

"I see," Rei said. Nagisa went to the kitchen and brought out Rei's usual order.

"Here you go!" Nagisa smiled.

"Thank you," Rei took a sip and was about to eat his plate of salmon when he realized something was off. "....I haven't seen Mackerel for awhile now."

"Mackerel? ...oh yeah...you're right, I haven't seen that cat for a long time...I think the last I saw him was...maybe a couple of weeks ago...I know he was with Haru the last time I saw him...don't know where he is now though..." Nagisa said.

"That's strange...do you think he's missing?"

"...Well...we do put a tracker on their collars...so it would be beeping if any of the cats were ever far away from the premises..."

"Hm...maybe its collar is upstairs, shall we look?"

"Alright," Nagisa hopped over the counter and the two headed upstairs towards the cat room. Upon entering, Rei noticed more things that were off.

"...Is it me or are there less cats than usual?"

"I wouldn't really know, there is just way too many of them up here," Nagisa said.

"Still...there are fewer cats up here than usual...it's strange," Rei said.

"Hm...now that you said it...I can't seem to find some of my favorite cats up here...I don't even see Prince anywhere!" Nagisa said.

"...Who usually comes up here?"

"Haru...but lately...he's been bringing Makoto up here as well," Nagisa said.

"...Makoto. I think I know what happened to your cats," Rei said.

"You do?"

"Yes...but I'm afraid you won't be able to see them ever again..." Rei said. He started going back downstairs, put the money on the counter and quickly left. He needed to find Makoto.

* * *

"...What exactly is it?" Makoto asked.

"I call it a knife keeper...just hook it to any nearby wall or hang it from the ceiling and you'll be able to grab your knives just in case you don't have one on hand," Haru said.

"...The thought sounds useful...but I feel like that's dangerous, especially since I might accidentally bump into it and it'll fall onto me," Makoto said.

"Just be careful and you don't have to worry about anything," Haru said.

"...Alright...guess it beats walking towards the kitchen to get a knife...even if the kitchen is technically right there next to the living room," Makoto said.

"It's convenient, you'll thank me once you start using it," Haru said.

"Alright...which reminds me...did you get it?"

"Yeah, the little thing is in the trunk, full of sedatives," Haru said.

"In the trunk!? You should have put it in the back, it could have been killed if it was in the trunk, then it would be pointless killing it if it's already dead," Makoto said as he rushed towards Haru's car.

"Don't worry, I made sure there wasn't anything heavy or dangerous in the trunk," Haru said.

"Still...it could have had a hard time breathing," Makoto said as he opened the trunk and quickly took the sedative cat out of the bag. "You poor thing, you must be thirsty..."

"I still don't know why you have to be nice to it...especially when you're going to kill it anyways," Haru said.

"Hey...I don't want to be too cruel...I want to show some kindness for morality sake...besides...it's more fun when they believe they're safe," Makoto smiled. Haru looked at him and started blushing. That smile may have been a symbol of cruelty and horror on Makoto, but it's still a beautiful smile to Haru.

"Come on, we better get inside before someone sees," Haru said as he and Makoto started walking back inside the apartment.

The two were unaware that Rei saw them and their actions. Rei didn't want to believe it, but his speculation was correct, Tachibana Makoto is still killing animals. However, Rei didn't expect Haru to be helping him, Rei knew he needs to tell Makoto's family about this and send him back for help. Rei grabbed his cellphone and started calling his doctor friend about what he found out.

"...Oh Makoto..." Rei sighed, he just hope Makoto didn't do anything too bad.

* * *

Makoto was cleaning the knife, while Haru was getting rid of the cat's body. He looked at him from the corner of his eyes, and he smiled, a genuine smile. Makoto guessed he was getting use to Haru, even if he thought of killing him the first time they met.

Makoto's cell suddenly rang and Makoto quickly picked it up, he looked at who was calling and sighed, it was his mother.

"Who is it?" Haru asked as he finished disposing the cat.

"My mother," Makoto sighed, he answered the call, "hey mom, how are-" Makoto suddenly hears crying on the other line, he knew something was wrong.

"You lied...how could you lie to us? To me?"

"Mom...what are you talk-"

"Don't you dare lie even more...you're not okay...you're not...you're still...you're still doing that aren't you?"

"....Mom..."

"...We're taking you back to Iwatobi...you need help Makoto...you need help," Makoto's mother cried.

"...I'm not going back there," Makoto said.

"What?"

"I said I'm not going back to that fucking hellhole! You can't make me!" Makoto shouted. He threw his phone and quickly grab a few essential things. "Haru, we need to leave, now."

"...What's going on?" Haru asked.

"They found out...I don't know how...but they found out...now they're going to come after me and probably you, so we need to leave!" Makoto said.

"Alright, I'll get my keys," Haru grabbed his keys and they quickly bolted out of there.

By the time Rei, Makoto's family, and two policemen barged into the apartment, all they saw was an apartment with no one but the little kitten sitting there and staring at them.

"Damn...he escaped, we need to find him now!" Rei said.

"What is going to happen?" Makoto's mother asked.

"I don't know...but I fear that something bad will happen if we don't find Makoto," Rei said. Everyone quickly left the apartment and continued searching for Makoto.

* * *

Haru and Makoto were quickly driving away. They drove so far that they reached the countryside. Makoto was getting anxious. He doesn't want to go back, but he knows that they can't run forever. He doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know how to avoid any of this. Makoto looked at Haru and could see that he was determined to get the both of them out of harms way. Makoto continued to look at him and smiled.

He knew what needs to be done.

"...Haru...stop the car," Makoto said.

"What?"

"Just...stop the car," Makoto said.

Haru looked at him, but proceeded to do what he said. He stopped the car and were near the railroad tracks. Makoto unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car.

"What are you doing? We need to go now, they'll catch up to us," Haru said.

"I know...let them come," Makoto said.

"...You're giving yourself up? Just like that? What happened to the Makoto that doesn't give up so easily? What happened to the Makoto who is determine to live a free man? What to the Makoto I started falling in love with even more?" Haru asked.

Makoto looked at the man with the blue eyes, he may have been annoying, he may have been too possessive, but he was fun to have around. To bad the fun has to end now.

"...I love you," Makoto finally said it. Haru looked at him with his eyes wide. "I seriously love you...sorry if I was too late on realizing it and saying it...but I love you."

"...Makoto...we can leave Tokyo...we can even leave Japan...we can go somewhere where we'll be together forever, just you and me...and no one else to bug us..."

"That sounds lovely Haru...but they'll find us eventually...and you know that...we can't keep running," Makoto said. The sign started signalling that a train was about to come, and Makoto slowly started walking towards the train tracks.

"...What are you doing!?" Haru said as he took a step forward.

"I'm not giving myself up to those bastards...I'm not giving up being a free man...but the only way I can finally be free is by doing this...I'm done pretending...I'm done being chased...I'm done with this terrible terrible world we live in...I'm done..." Makoto said as he closed his eyes and finally stopped in the middle of the train tracks.

"You promised...you promised you would stay with me forever!" Haru started crying.

"...Haru...you should know by now that I'm not the type to keep promises...but...I'm glad I got to meet you...I'm glad I fell in love with you...you may have been a pain...but you're still the only person I will actually like seeing," Makoto said.

"...Makoto...I'm...I'm coming to," Haru said as he started walking towards the train tracks, but before he could reached Makoto, he was suddenly knocked down.

"Freeze!" the police officer yelled.

"Makoto! Get away from there!" Makoto's mother shouted.

"Makoto! Don't do this!" Makoto's father shouted.

"Makoto...please...we can help you...we can help you get better...just please come with us," Rei begged.

Makoto looked at all of them, his mother, his father, Rei, the policemen, and finally Haru. He looked at Haru and smiled. This smile wasn't cold or full of horror, this smile was actually warm, it was genuine.

"...See you soon, Haru-chan," Makoto said happily.

The train came. The only sound that could be heard was a woman's scream, a police siren, a man gasping in horror, and someone saying, "no...we could have..." Haru didn't know if he said anything or not, but he did hear a voice shouting his beloved's name.

"Makoto!"

* * *

"Nurse, how is the patient today?"

"He's stable...he's been taking his medication...but continues to stare at the wall with a blank expression."

"Hm...he must still miss Tachibana-san..."

"I still don't understand what kind of man would fall in love with someone so...so cruel like that..."

"Love is a strange thing...it comes in many forms...so it's not a surprised that Nanase-san fell in love with Tachibana-san."

"I guess...speaking of Tachibana-san...how are the family?"

"Last I heard, they are still distraught at the loss of their son, they decided to take everything that belonged to their son, including the kitten."

"Geez...it must be terrible for them knowing their son is...not well...and died right in front of them."

"Let's not discuss that, it's very personal."

"Sorry doctor."

"Ah, it's about time to give Nanase-san his dinner," the doctor said.

"I still don't understand why he's been admitted to the hospital, he clearly killed those people along with Tachibana," the nurse said.

"Technically, Nanase-san did most of the work, Tachibana either stayed on the side or helped a bit. Besides, similar to Tachibana, Nanase-san isn't well, so we're going to help him get better."

"Yes doctor," the nurse said.

"Yes, now please deliver Nanase-san his grilled mackerel, and make sure to feed him the food today, it seems we ran out of plastic utensils, so we have to give him silver utensils, make sure he doesn't touch the utensils," the doctor said.

"Yes doctor," the nurse said. The nursed took the plate of mackerel and headed towards Haru's room, upon entering, Haru was sitting in the corner staring at nothing but the blank walls.

"I've brought your dinner Nanase-san." Haru didn't say anything, he continued to stare at the blank wall. The nurse sighed and set the plate of mackerel on the table. He grabbed a nearby chair and scooted closer to Nanase. She started cutting the fish in small pieces and stabbed a piece with the fork, she carefully offered the food to Haru's mouth.

"Please open your mouth, I honestly don't want to be in here with you, especially considering you're a monster," the nurse said in annoyance. She suddenly hears chuckling.

"...Monster? If I'm a monster...than Makoto is more bad than me," Haru said.

"..W-what did you-" Suddnely, Haru grabbed her hand that was holding the fork and caused her to drop the fork, Haru quickly grabbed the fork and and stabbed the nurse in her eye. The nurse screamed in pain as blood started gushing out of her eye, and Haru grabbed the knife. He hovered over the nurse and continued stabbing her in the neck. It took a couple of seconds till she became motionless. Haru grabbed the keys and quickly escaped his room.

By the time Haru escaped, the doctor finally noticed that Haru has escaped. He along with security started looking for Haru. Haru managed to run all the way to the rooftop. The doctor and the security team managed to find him.

"H-Haru...please don't do this...Makoto is gone! He's dead...so please...just...come back with us and we'll help you," the doctor said.

Haru looked at him with his cold gaze and smirked. "Sorry doctor...but you can't fix something that's been broken to pieces," Haru said. He started walking towards the edge of roof.

"Haru! Don't!"

"See you soon, my angel," Haru said.

He jumped.

If there was a world where Makoto was sweet, kind, nurturing, and has a lot of love in his heart, that world would be considered the luckiest world around. Too bad this world doesn't have that, they don't have a kind Makoto, they don't have a Makoto that loves anything or anyone.

Well...maybe this Makoto may have enough love for at least Nanase Haruka, but even then...it's not a very sweet ending is it?


End file.
